wackishlyawesomerandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Random Ricky Random Show
The Random Ricky Random Show is an Epic Random TV series starring high school senior Ricolas Meguiar as he does very random things at school. It began in the fall of 1999 and has aired since, being a highly successful show in its' early years. Characters Main Characters Ricky and Crew * Ricolas "Ricky" Meguiar (Birthday: April 2), a 17-year old high school senior. He gets in trouble a lot, but he gets by with even more random stuff. * Michael Suarez (Birthday: July 16), Ricky's best friend. He is the perfect doppleganger in Ricky's sneaky adventures. * Paul Farmer (Birthday: December 4), the rather unintellegent unintelligent kid of the bunch. He tells on the teachers, though. * Mandy Alexander (Birthday: March 23), the girl companion. The polar opposite of Paul, being probably the most smart person in the school. She still catches on with their capers. The Family * John Meguiar, obviously the dad. Unlike most dads, he does not work at all. * Martha Meguiar-Bethany, the random mom working for Epic Random TV (previously Nike). She is pretty funny... * Robert Meguiar, Ricky's 19-year old brother. Fresh out of high school, he has trouble looking for a way to start his life. * Paul Meguiar, Ricky's grandpa (dad's side). He and his wife are rich people. * Laura Benson-Meguiar, Ricky's grandma (mom's side). She was once a voice actress on TV cartoons. Colleagues and Enemies * Edward "Ned" Daniel, the "side" friend to Ricky's group. He appears in about 1/1.75ths of the episodes. Which, in simpler terms, means that if the show had 7 episodes, Ned would be in four. * Kelly Turquoise, a girl which they have had some connection to. * Grian Rickshaw, the main antagonist of the show. He has a lead role in several episodes. * Kelsey Ashberry, a girl who criticizes Ricky's group and family, but she is much better than Grian. * Ashton Faulkner, the annoying, but smart companion in the school. * Abigail "Abby" Maurer, your sporty school partner. She does stuff with Ricky sometimes. * Josh Paulsen, a rather confused guy. Ricky sometimes tries to help him out. More coming soon! Teachers/Faculty * Ms. Glenhart, Ricky's homeroom/math teacher. * Mr. Johnson, Ricky's science teacher. * Mrs. Rodriguez, Ricky's (stupid) English teacher. She is known for messing things up. * Mrs. Gleeson, Ricky's Chorus teacher. She is seen in some episodes. * Robert Skinner, the school janitor, being good friends with Ricky and Michael. Not to be confused with Seymour Skinner, the principal on The Simpsons. * Mr. Crenshaw, Ricky's gym teacher. * Erica Southrun, Summerton's principal (from seasons 1-9). She went to a newly-constructed school after that. * Michelle Benson, Summerton's new principal (from seasons 9-present). She is the niece of Ricky's grandma. More coming soon! Other People *Creighton Huxtable, Robert's old friend and employee at the local Target. He steals a lot of snacks in the store. *Will Adams, professional speedcuber and Paul's cousin. *Parker Hutzler, the ninja Scrabble expert. Civilians Coming soon! Celebrities * The Pathfinders, Ricky and Michael's favorite musical duo. * Winters, a boy band like One Direction/5 Seconds of Summer, and Mandy (and sometimes Paul's while he's not being his own band) favorite band. Guest Stars Coming soon! One-Time/Special Characters Coming soon! More coming soon! Theme Song Coming soon! Episodes See: List of The Random Ricky Random Show episodes Trivia Coming soon. Category:The Random Ricky Random Show Category:Fanon Series Category:Randomness Category:Epic Random TV